ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Von Zehn in die Zukunft
Von Zehn in die Zukunft is the twelfth and final episode of Project Deca. Episode The city of Berlin, 2019. Just not our 2019. SS officers marked every street corner as the German people went about their days in a nervous peace. Their lives were ostensibly stable, of course, but in a country where one wrong word can get you placed in a camp, it's only natural that there exists some unresolvable tension. Ever since winning the second world war and claiming land with numerous resources, the Reich's economy had boomed, with an extremely high standard of living for those who were allowed to live (assuming they stayed in the government's good graces, of course). The point is that, in general, the citizens of Germany lived in quiet, restrained peace. Which is why the sudden disruption of that peace was so noticeable. Civilians were rushed into underground shelters as explosions went off around a fortress at the heart of the city. This massive building was the center of the Reich's government, meaning it was usually heavily guarded. The idea that someone would be bold enough to attack it seemed almost ludicrous, but that is what appeared to be happening at the moment. Guards and military officers trying to breach the fortress's command office were beaten down and dragged away by hordes of Nikon'ali and humanoid vegetation. Attai, inside the office in Gesamtkunstwerk form, tossed several cards he was holding away and sat down at the Fuhrer's desk, tapping his fingers together for a moment until he found what he was looking for: an emergency announcement system. "Attention, all personnel and citizens of Reich-controlled Europe." Attai began, briefly checking to make sure the broadcast was indeed being transmitted to all Unendlich Reich territories. "My name is Attai Zehn. As of now, I am in control of the Reich's central command. If you want it back..." Attai leaned back in his chair, putting in one last statement before closing the line. "...Come and take it from me." ---- ---- Aboard the Unendlich Reich's main flagship, Ubermensch ordered all crew to their positions, taking his place at the ship's bridge overlooking the rest of the bridge crew. "There's no time to waste." Ubermensch declared. "We will begin the reconstruction of the multiverse immediately." "Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the Reich's emergency broadcasting system." A member of the bridge crew stated. "How is that possible?" Ubermensch demanded. "I thought only the Fuhrer had the authorization to use it." "I'm not sure." The crew member admitted. "They'd have to have a genetic imprint near-identical to yours in order to operate it." Ubermensch's eyes widened. "Put it through." He ordered. "We need to see who's on the other end of that line." The communications officer nodded and put the transmission on-screen as ordered. Attai Zehn was clearly visible on the other end, delivering his ultimatum. Upon the end of the transmission, the entirety of the bridge crew looked toward Ubermensch, unsure of what to do. "This is...unprecedented." One of the senior officers remarked. "What should we do?" "Return all forces to central command." Ubermensch clenched his fists. "We're going to crush this man in one decisive blow." "All forces?" The officer questioned. "My Fuhrer, no matter how he managed to access the emergency broadcast system, he's still only one man." "One man with the backing of many." Ubermensch hissed. "Underestimating his power is a fool's game." ---- "Attai, this really doesn't seem like a good idea." Mig walked into the Fuhrer's office, shaking blood off his attack gauntlet. "I get that you can summon armies and shit, but do you really think you can take on the whole goddamn space Nazi empire?" He continued, deactivating the Gammatrix's gauntlet mode. "If you didn't think I could, why did you volunteer to come with?" Attai raised an eyebrow. "Because if you're serious about this, there's no way Terox isn't going to show up and try to take advantage of the situation somehow." Mig grunted. "I'm just worried you might be screwing yourself over here." "Unfortunately, if what you said about Ubermensch's plans is true, then time isn't on our side with this." Attai sighed. "We're stuck in a real touch-and-go situation." "Aren't you a Timewalker?" Mig pointed out. "Why would you be worried about time?" "Because Timewalking is only useful like that in a plane where traditional self-contained time exists." Attai replied. "Events that take place on a multiversal level are fixed points that have to be approached in 'real time', so to speak. If Ubermensch manages to transform multiple universes at once, I won't be able to undo that just by going back to before he did it." "Fantastic." Mig huffed, leaning against the wall. "You at least have a plan, right?" "Roughly." Attai crossed his arms. "Ubermensch isn't stupid, but he's extremely dogmatic, so pulling a stunt like this is probably going to draw in every military force he has command over whether they like it or not." "And once you have all the Reich's forces in one place, then what?" Mig asked. "You planning on nuking 'em?" "Not necessarily." Attai said. "I just need to keep them busy while I fight Ubermensch. Shouldn't be too difficult with the CataloGun summons." "Even assuming you do beat Ubermensch, what's gonna stop the Reich from just installing a new dictator and organizing under them?" Mig pointed out. "It isn't that easy to kill an ideology." "I'm aware of that, and trust me, I planned ahead as far as that goes." Attai tsked. "The real issue here is going to be Ubermensch, for obvious reasons." "He can literally do anything." Mig said. "Do you really have something to take on that kind of power alone?" "What someone can do and what someone will do are two different things." Attai replied. "At the most basic level, Ubermensch and I get our powers from the same place. Who wins is going to rely on which one of us uses those powers better." "Not to sound like a dick or anything, but are you sure the one coming out on top is going to be you?" "Of course not." Attai scoffed. "But there is one thing I think I have on Ubermensch." "Which would be?" "Well-" Attai was interrupted as Terox suddenly teleported into the room, paused, and then teleported back out of the room, only to explode through the door a moment later in a burst of magenta light. "Alright, sufficiently dramatic entrance, check." Terox dusted off his shoulder. "Anyway, I saw your energy signatures in this timeline, and when I stop by, it turns out you're invading the Unendlich Reich's home base of all things. Really, if you wanted to die that badly, you could have just given me a call." "The hell do you want?" Attai snapped gruffly. "Oh, nothing much, I just thought it would be interesting to see how this goes down for you." Terox whistled. "Maybe pick off the losing party if I have the time, we'll see." "Yeah, I figured as much." Mig pulled up the Gammatrix and transformed into a metallic humanoid alien with multicolored energy flowing like blood underneath its skin. "That's why I came along." "Living Laser?" Terox laughed, recognizing the alien. "Do you not remember how fighting me with that one went down the first time?" "As I recall, that was the first time we fought period." Living Laser replied. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've gotten a lot more experience fighting you since then." "You're welcome for that, by the way." Terox flashed a malicious, shark-like grin. "Alright then, Rivers; let's dance." "Dance somewhere else, I'm expecting company." Attai huffed. "A lot of companies, actually, but that's neither here nor there." "Fair enough." Terox cackled. "I do think this would be more interesting with some extra room to play in." Terox lunged forward and grabbed Living Laser by the throat, teleporting both of them away to an unknown location. Attai rolled his eyes and got out of his seat, only to be knocked back as a large hole was blown in the wall opposite him. Dusting off his armor, he walked up to the hole in the wall and peered out, finding himself facing the sum of the Undendlich Reich's forces, all gathered together in one city and aiming directly at him. At the head of the army was Ubermensch, whose expression was unreadable under his helmet. "Good timing, du hurensohn." Attai cracked his neck. "I've been waiting for you." ---- Ubermensch and Attai glared at each other, the city surrounding them having entered an unearthly silence. The only noise came from the engines of the Unendlich Reich's tanks and aircraft, all ready to spring into action at any moment. "You invade the home of the strongest military force Earth has ever seen, and you don't even bother bringing an army?" Ubermensch spoke first. "You are either overconfident or suicidal." "Who says I didn't bring an army?" Ten universe cards appeared next to Attai and swiped through the CataloGun faster than the eye could see. Before anyone could react, Attai pulled the trigger, summoning everything these cards had to offer. Every hero, every ally, every alien transformation that had ever existed in these ten worlds he'd scanned, all appeared behind him in rows, creating a legion of force the likes of which the universe had never seen. Attai tossed aside the CataloGun and pulled up a device that he had summoned from the world of Horizons; the King's Emblem. "You may be the Fuhrer here, Ubermensch..." Attai placed the King's Emblem across the front of his Hybrider belt, locking it into place. Ornate gold and silver armor covered Attai's body on top of the plating already created by his Gesamtkunstwerk form. His flowing coattails faded and were replaced by a golden cape as a regal crown formed on his head. "But I..." Attai reached into the air, summoning a curved sword with a heated blade and pointing it at the opposing army. "...am the Kaiser." ---- Terox and Living Laser flashed into existence somewhere in the German countryside, where Terox threw his opponent into the ground. Living Laser quickly recovered and flew into the air, facing Terox head-on in the sky. "This is the last time I plan on fighting you, Terox." Living Laser took up a defensive stance. "I'm either going to take our universe back or die trying." Terox suddenly flew forward at lightning speed and punched Living Laser through the chest, putting on a smug grin as he did so. "Probably the second one." Terox sneered. "Like I would let you use that trick again." Living Laser grabbed Terox's throat, digging his fingers into the energy being's body and starting to absorb his power. "Ooo, the reverse card, very nice!" Terox chuckled. "But I'm still out of your league." Terox pulled his arm out of Living Laser's body and kicked him away, forcing him to release his grip on Terox's throat. Thinking quickly, he created an energy construct to fill in the hole Terox had left in his chest, keeping his body intact. "Let's face it, Mig, you're fun to fight, but without some source of extra help, you just can't beat me." Terox tsked. "No matter how well you use your aliens, you simply don't have the raw power to take me down." Terox fired a massive beam of energy at Living Laser, who attempted to absorb the incoming attack. No matter how much he absorbed, however, more and more destructive force kept ripping through his body, which eventually buckled under the pressure. He fell to earth and reverted back to Mig, who quickly scrambled to his feet. "The only Gamma energy you have is the tiny chunk that clown of a skeleton absorbed from me alongside your soul." Terox said, landing in front of Mig with his arms crossed. "And considering how much you've transformed, who knows how much of it you actually have left?" "Dunno." Mig muttered. "Not like any of my transformations seem to be able to beat you anyway." "See, now you're getting it!" Terox cackled. "Well, this little reunion of ours was entertaining while it lasted, but I think it's time we put an end to it, don't you?" Before Terox could react, Mig slammed his left arm into his gut. His arm began glowing orange and sinking into Terox's abdomen, getting to the point where the Gammatrix was fully submerged before Terox processed what was going on and smacked Mig away. "Agh, Jesus Christ that felt weird!" Terox snapped, shaking out his arms. "The hell did you do?!" "You're right." Mig grunted, pulling himself to his feet. "I can't beat you. I'' never stood a chance." "...Where are you going with this?" Terox's eyes narrowed. "I used most of the Gamma Energy I had to copy your essence into the Gammatrix." Mig held up his arm to show off the device. "The thing is, Terox..." Mig slammed down on the Gammatrix's dial, transforming his body in an orange flash. When the light cleared, Mig stood as an orange and black near-exact copy of Terox, with a glowing gamma symbol inscribed onto his chest plate. "I think it's time you took a long, hard look at yourself." ---- Attai's summoned heroes and the entirety of the Unendlich Reich's armed forces clashed together in a brawl almost unbelievable in scale. Multiple incarnations of Way Big and other larger-than-life aliens took out entire squadrons of infantry with each massive blow, while teams of aerial aliens such as Jetray and Astrodactyl took to the skies, easily outmaneuvering and destroying the Reich's air force. Aliens that dug, drilled, and otherwise commanded the earth created pits and opened wide chasms that swallowed companies whole. Those with power over fire created massive fields of flame that entrapped groups of soldiers, while those with power over ice froze their opponents in droves. Aliens that could create water made paths for those that could not live on land, while aliens weak to water were kept dry by aliens that could create heat. The diverse abilities on display allowed the summoned troops to cover each other's weaknesses and play to each other's strengths, making them a powerful and terrifying force to behold. On the outskirts of the city, one of the summoned allies, Selene Azure, was holding off a regiment on her lonesome. She wore a new kind of Hybrider belt, with the generated Hybrider armor covering her body resembling a Crystalsapien. Bullets bounced off her body as she shot out beams of energy in waves, decimating entire rows of soldiers. "Come on, is this the best you got?!" Selene goaded. "Give me something more interesting to work with!" As she wiped out another row of infantry, she suddenly found herself surrounded by three tanks. She fired energy beams at them, only for the attack to bounce off the vehicles' reinforced armor. One of the tanks prepared to fire, audibly loading a munition shot while aiming directly at her. "Uh-oh." Right as the tank was about to fire, a futuristic bullet train slammed into it from the side, sending it tumbling over. A set of doors became visible on the side of the train, opening to allow a humanoid alien dressed in what appeared to be Old West apparel to jump out. The alien fired her own head off like a cannon, sending it crashing into the barrel of another tank, disabling its turret. The disembodied head grew a lengthy, whip-like spine, which the body grabbed a hold of and swung around towards the last tank, wrapping the spine around its chassis and flipping it on its side. The crew manning the tanks evacuated their disabled vehicles and raised their pistols at the alien, while further ground troops were closing in on them. The alien reached for a dial on her chest and twisted it 180 degrees clockwise, transforming in a teal flash. Standing in the western alien's place was an elegant, dragon-like humanoid alien with snow-white skin. She wore intricately-patterned red and gold robes, with two golden tails flowing from her back. After taking a moment to collect herself, the alien rose into the air and began humming an ethereal tune. Time seemed to slow down as the flow of air in the area suddenly changed, increasing from a simple breeze to gale-force winds. Selene stood in the eye of the storm, watching in awe as the Nazi troops surrounding her were blown away by the forces of nature, being flung off to parts unknown. With the area cleared, the draconic alien gently floated back to the ground in front of Selene, landing gracefully on her feet. She tapped the dial on her chest, transforming again in a blue flash to reveal her original form. Standing in the alien's place was a brown-haired teenage girl with deep blue eyes wearing a black and sky-blue t-shirt with green capris and black shoes. "Are you okay?" The girl asked. "Holy shit, that was insane!" Selene exclaimed, ignoring the question. "Who ''are you?!" "Oh, uh, T-Teresa." The girl stammered in surprise, blushing. "Teresa Challice. Or just 'Tech' for short, if you want." "Alrighty then, Tech!" Selene declared. "Let's go kick some more ass!" "Do we have to?" Teresa asked nervously, tapping her index fingers together. "I'm mostly just trying to defend people here..." "The best defense is a good offense!" Selene said, grabbing Teresa by the hand and starting to lead her away. "Besides, these guys are literal Nazis. Beating the shit out of them is basically a freebie." "Th-that's really not what I'm worried about!" ---- As the two armies clashed in the battlefield Berlin had become, Attai and Ubermensch, now fighting as the Anti-Life Entity, dueled at the heart of the city, with Attai using his sword to deflect blows Ubermensch made with blades manifested from his arms. "It was a mistake letting you get this far, but I will ensure you go no further!" Ubermensch roared, slashing his blades at Attai with increasing ferocity. "You're nothing but a failed experiment that never should have survived!" "But I did, so..." Attai slammed his sword into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew apart the pavement and pushed Ubermensch back a few meters. "Your move." "With all your summons occupied fighting my army for you, you don't have a leg to stand on." Ubermensch growled. "This is the end!" Ubermensch threw a lightning bolt at Attai. To his surprise, Attai simply waved his hand in the air, redirecting the electricity into his sword. Attai whirled around and hit the hilt of the sword with a kick, sending it flying into Ubermensch, somehow bypassing his armor and lodging in his body. "What?!" Ubermensch shouted. "How did you-" "In case you've forgotten, we both get our powers from the Archives." Attai replied. "Gesamtkunstwerk gives me a direct connection to the Archives. The King's Emblem I'm using right now gives the user the abilities of everything it has access to. Combine the two..." Attai telekinetically put Ubermensch in a chokehold, lifting him up into the air. "And suddenly you no longer have a monopoly on infinite powers." Ubermensch used the ability of Psychic Negation to free himself from Attai's grip, dropping to the ground with a snarl. "Then this battle comes down to who can best wield these abilities." Ubermensch hissed. "And I've had more practice than you." "Bad practice, maybe." Attai snorted. "What, you throw around some electricity and sharp objects and call it a day? Get better material." Before Ubermensch could respond, he was hit from behind by a roaring blast of magenta energy, knocking him to the ground. With Ubermensch out of the way, Attai spotted Millennia approaching them while wearing the Cross-Timer armor. "Darn it, he already had Erasure Immunity active." Millennia snapped her fingers. "Oh well, what can you do?" "What are you doing here?" Attai asked. "I did somewhat start this whole mess, so I felt obligated to help finish it." Millennia sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Doesn't seem like there's much I can do here but at least I tried, and as far as my limited amount of conscience goes, that's good enough." "If you really want to help, go fight the Reich's army." Attai said. "You should be able to wipe the floor with them." "Well, I don't really want to, but I'll do it anyway." Millennia threw him a thumbs up and a wink. "Quality service guarantee and whatnot." "I have had more than enough of your interference!" Ubermensch suddenly snapped. He threw an energy wave at Millennia, catching her off-guard. She moved to dodge but the wave moved faster, hitting her right shoulder and carving her arm off before dissipating. Blood began spewing from the wound as her arm hit the ground, prompting a concerned look from Attai and an oddly bored one from Millennia herself. "You should have stayed in your lane." Ubermensch growled. "Oh no, I have been disarmed forthwith, whatever shall I do?!" Millennia exclaimed sarcastically. She put her remaining hand to her shoulder and rewound time, reattaching her lost limb. "I've been to medieval Europe, you really think I haven't been dismembered before?" Millennia rolled her eyes. "Even got quartered in France once; now that was a hell of a day." "Isn't that a punishment for regicide?" Attai's brow furrowed in confusion. "And how the hell would you even let that happen?" "Hey, I don't judge you for what you do in your free time." Millennia shrugged, teleporting away. "That raises more questions than it answers!" Attai yelled into the air. "Is that honestly what you're most concerned about right now?!" Ubermensch yelled. "We are in the middle of a death match!" "Does it really count as a 'death match' if you're woefully incapable of killing me?" Attai tsked. "What is it that's making you so confident right now?!" Ubermensch demanded. "Why are you so sure of your victory?!" "I'm not." Attai shrugged. "But acting like I am really seems to be doing a number on your nerves." ---- "You crazy son of a bitch, you actually did it!" Terox cackled at the sight of Mig's new form. "Not that it'll do you much good. Copying my body isn't going to automatically get you any of the energy I have." "I know." Mig crouched into a defensive stance. "But it will let me take it from you." "Just try it." Terox sneered. Mig tackled Terox, throwing him to the ground. He tried to grab one of Terox's horns but was stopped as Terox grabbed his arms and pushed him back. "I'm curious." Terox kicked Mig off of him. "What's your goofy-ass name for this form, huh? Terrorox? Spiky Boy? Feareo?" "Actually, I'm inclined to call it 'Asshole'." Mig planted his legs into the ground, skidding to a halt several yards away. "Fits a lot better, don't you think?" "Oh shit, looks like we got a comedy man over here." Terox snorted, dusting off his hands. "I'd suggest 'Apocalypse', but honestly, that guy was kind of a bitch." "This is our last stop, Terox." Mig said. "No matter who wins, it's the end between us. This...is our Terminus." "Well, that was gonna be like, my third suggestion." Terox huffed. "What was the second one?" "Super-God-Omega-Satan." "How full of yourself are you?" Terminus rolled his eyes. "Buddy, I'm an entire feast." Terox fired a massive burst of energy at Terminus, who simply took the hit head-on and absorbed it, taking the energy into his own body. "Alright, I guess I should have seen that coming." Terox grumbled. "Guess I'll just have to beat you to death up close and personal." Terox lunged at Terminus, who responded in kind. The two met in the middle of their trajectories, sending a fist into each other's faces in near-perfect synchronization. Terox recovered first, grabbing Terminus by the horns and slamming his head into the ground, stomping down on his back for good measure. Terminus blasted apart the ground beneath them, knocking Terox off-balance and giving him a chance to attack, grabbing Terox's leg and tearing it off at the kneecap. He swung the disembodied limb at Terox's head, clubbing him with it several times before it disintegrated and following it up with a kick to the gut that sent him flying. "Damn, you're getting serious this time around!" Terox laughed, regenerating his leg. "Now this is the kind of brutality I've been missing!" "Savor it while you can." Terminus replied. "I'm ending this as soon as possible." "Man, you're no fun anymore." Terox tsked. "Fine then, Mr. Serious, I'll just go ahead and kill you with the next blow." "You'll try." Terminus charged at Terox, winding back a fist to throw at Terox's face. Anticipating the attack, Terox ducked to the side, only to find himself in the direct path of Terminus's other clenched hand being thrust at him. "WHAT?!" Terox yelled as Terminus snapped forward and impaled his chest. "You faked me out, you son of a bitch!" "You really are out of practice." Terminus said. "The old Terox would've seen that coming." "SHUT IT, RIVERS!" Terox grabbed Terminus's neck, his fingers piercing into his opponent's body. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but using an energy alien against me is a dumbass idea! I'm going to absorb that shit-talking mouth of yours back into me!" Terox attempted to absorb energy from Terminus, only to find that he was unable to pull any out of him. Almost immediately, Terox began losing energy instead, convulsing as his power was suddenly stripped from him in waves. "No!" Terox screeched. "This shouldn't be possible! How are you overtaking me?!" "I told you when I first came back, Terox." Terminus narrowed his eyes. "I have goals. Loved ones to fight for, universes to save. You have nothing." "The hell does that have to do with anything?!" Terox hissed. "To put it bluntly, Terox," Terminus continued. "My desire to win...is stronger than yours!" With one last massive pull, Terminus dragged every remaining scrap of energy out of Terox's body and into his own. Terox barely had time to flip him the bird before his physical form broke apart in the wind, no longer having a consciousness to cling to. Terminus fell to his knees, heaving from the effort of absorbing the immense energies Terox contained. He took a moment to heal the holes in his neck and then allowed himself to drop to the ground, rolling over onto his back to look up at the sky. "It's over, Dan." He muttered to nobody in particular, letting his head sink into the tall grass underneath him. "...It's over." ---- Elsewhere on the battlefield in the city of Berlin, a man with spiky bluish hair wearing a teal and blue jumpsuit with a purple scarf and dark violet goggles was dancing around his opponents, flinging a strange powder at them as he did so. Any soldier that unwittingly inhaled some of this dust immediately fell to the ground unconscious, leading to their squadmates giving the man a wide berth. "Don't tell me you're chickening out already!" The man said, trying his best to make his voice sound deep and cool but failing miserably. "I mean, I wouldn't mind that personally seeing as how you have guns and all, but-" One of the soldiers shot a bullet at the man's head, which reflected off of his goggles and hit another soldier in the shoulder. "Remember, everyone, proper eye safety is a must in any hazardous working environment!" The man tsked. "I know because my last boss got fined by OSHA after my coworker Jerry poked an eye out. That wasn't a fun day for anyone, especially Jerry." "Yo, F3, over here!" F3 turned to find Pyros waving at him nearby. "Get a cloud goin'!" Pyros yelled. "On it!" F3 held his breath and spun around, creating a wide circle of dust around himself. He bolted out of the cloud towards Pyros, who lobbed a fireball at it. The dust particles ignited, creating an explosion that knocked out a squadron of soldiers. "Dang." F3 whistled. "How'd you know that would work?" "You only need to use a lighter in a sawmill once to figure out that dust clouds go boom." Pyros said. "If we keep this up we can really start cleaning house." "Sounds like a plan!" In one of the squares of the city, a band of aliens was working together to take down their own group of squadrons. An armored alien with green skin and a large, insectoid horn grabbed a tank round headed towards it and activated the eyes located on its palms, reversing the projectile's path through the air. The alien used the projectile's reverse momentum to launch itself at the tank, using its horn to carve through its armor and cut off its cannon. "Come on, come on, come on, let's go!" The alien roared, caught up in the heat of battle. "I'll beat the shit out of all of you at once!" "Do you have to?" A moss-covered stone alien with a blocky body lumbered over to a different tank and casually flipped it over with its massive arms, ignoring the hail of bullets bouncing off its skin. "This is gonna take forever..." The stone alien lifted its arms, summoning stone pillars from the ground that consumed several of the soldiers closest to it. Glowing flowers grew from the pillars, restoring the alien's strength with the energy they channeled from the entombed humans. "I think you two are missing the obvious solution." A lithe, black humanoid alien with rainbow accents and cannon-like arms leaped down from the top of a nearby building. "Who says we even need to fight?" The lithe alien lifted its arms and fired streams of water into the air. The water spread out and became a fine mist as it drifted back down to earth, coating the entire area in a light shower of dew. The soldiers touched by the mist instantly became docile, pausing for a moment before putting down their arms and sitting on the ground, completely passive. "That's just cheating!" The horned alien snapped. "Where's the action? The suspense? The BLOODSHED?!" "I think there's been quite enough of that for one day." The lithe alien tsked, prompting a screech of frustration from the horned alien, who began kicking the side of one of the tanks. "Our area might be clear, but isn't there still a lot left to go?" The stone alien mumbled. "Let's just get all this over with so I can get back to sleep..." ---- Attai and Ubermensch clashed in the air above the streets of Berlin, throwing one power after another at each other. Ubermensch threw his arm downwards, splitting an atom directly in front of Attai and creating a nuclear chain reaction. Attai reacted by warping the nuclear explosion into the sun, where it did little more than add a tiny bit of extra fuel. Attai proceeded to generate a barrage of soundwaves that slammed into Ubermensch, matching the vibration frequency of his body and starting to literally shatter him. Ubermensch applied Sound Immunity and charged at Attai, only to be knocked away by a rubberlike barrier Attai transmuted from the air in front of him. "I...am the peak of Aryan superiority!" Ubermensch growled, taking a moment to stabilize himself in the air. "How could I possibly be struggling to kill an Untermensch bastard like you?!" "Because this ideology you cling to so much is downright fucking stupid." Attai stated bluntly. "I always wondered why you never used any of the aliens I scanned even though we're both connected to the same Archive; that is, until I realized how stubborn you are." "Why would I trade out my body for that of a filthy alien race?!" Ubermensch spat. "As a being formed from human souls, the Entity is the only transformation worth using!" "Yeah, see, that's your problem." Attai said. "Look around you. Your armies are getting crushed by a bunch of those 'filthy aliens' you're so adverse to." Ubermensch lunged at Attai with an infuriated yell, only for Attai to teleport behind him and grab him by his helmet. Attai twisted his head around to look at the battlefield surrounding them. Aliens and heroes of all types were combining their powers and watching each other's backs during the fight, allowing them to steamroll through the Reich's forces. "That diversity between us is what makes us so much stronger than you." Attai casually threw Ubermensch to the ground. "We combine our strengths and make up for each other's weaknesses. Our individual experiences come together to create a new path towards the future." Ubermensch got up and started firing electrified punches at Attai, who managed to weave and dodge between every blow. "Your single-minded homogenous bullshit is what's been holding you back this whole time." Attai tsked. "You came out swinging, but in the long term, you were never going to win this." Attai stomped down on the road and created an explosion of magma that threw Ubermensch into the air. "Every time I met someone new, I grew; I changed." Attai charged up his fists with glowing cosmic energy. "But you? You stayed the same. The fact of the matter is..." As Ubermensch fell, Attai wound back in preparation to strike. "...You handicapped yourself from the start." Attai lunged forward, sending a flurry of punches slamming into Ubermensch's body and sending him flying across the rooftops of Berlin. He teleported over to where Ubermensch was about to land and kicked him into the road, inducing a dizziness effect for good measure, then gently setting himself down a few feet away. "So, point made yet?" Attai dusted off his hands. "You piece of shit..." Ubermensch growled, struggling to push himself off the asphalt. "Soldiers, on me!" A nearby squadron of tanks began rolling towards Ubermensch's location, only to be blown away in a single shot by a beam of orange energy. Attai looked up and spotted Terminus flying above him, but wasn't completely sure what to make of him at first. "Wait a second...Mig?" Attai squinted, noting the Gammatrix symbol on Terminus's chest. "Yep." Terminus nodded. "I copied Terox's body and absorbed him into it. That means I have all the power he did." "In that case, you should probably get to restoring your universe ASAP." Attai replied, noticing Ubermensch starting to get up. "If Ubermensch manages to kill you or take your energy, this whole operation is gonna go right down the shitter." "Are you sure?" Terminus asked. "Once I go, I won't be coming back." "I can handle this on my own." Attai assured him. "You have your own responsibilities." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Terminus sighed and turned away, pausing one last time to look back at Attai. "Thanks, by the way." "For what?" Attai looked confused. "For helping me out." Terminus said. "It may not have been for very long, but to be honest...it was kind of fun to get in one last hurrah." With that, Terminus disappeared, teleporting away to parts unknown. Ubermensch finally stabilized himself on his feet after nullifying the incessant dizziness effect, glaring harshly at his counterpart. "How long do you intend to drag this conflict out for, Untermensch?" Ubermensch growled. "Even if you have superior mastery over our shared abilities, the mere fact that we can endlessly apply unbreakable invincibility to ourselves over and over puts us in a stalemate. Even if your army defeats mine, I can reconstruct them with a snap of my fingers, and I assume you are capable of the same. This futile battle of yours may very well rage on for eternity." "Yeah, yeah, I know." Attai grumbled. "Guess I have to face the music, then." "So you realize the pointlessness of this?" "Not what I meant." Ubermensch's eyes widened as Attai raised his arm to the sky, calling upon one last set of powers. "This is the end, Ubermensch." Attai muttered. "Temporal Override." Just like that, everything went black. ---- Terox groaned and forced open his eyes, finding himself laying face-down in the grass on a hill overlooking a park. At the crest of the hill was a bench, where Mig sat quietly. Everything around them was dead silent, and they appeared to be the only people around. "Christ, I feel like I got hit by a-" Terox paused as he noticed his body had changed, reverting to its less overcompensating original form. "...Fuck." As he got to his feet, Terox further noticed that his limbs were starting to feel rather numb. He looked them over, only to find that they seemed to be gradually fading from existence. "Oh, this is just not my day." Terox stumbled over to the wooden fixture and glared at Mig, who didn't react to his presence. "Alright, you got me." Terox huffed, sitting down on the bench next to Mig. "What's going on?" "I did what I said I would do." Mig replied, not bothering to look at him. "I remade our universe." "Yeah, I figured out that much." Terox grumbled, waving his translucent arm in front of Mig's face. "I'm talking about this." "I realized that if I remade our universe the exact same way we left it, it would just turn into one big mess again." Mig said. "So I changed a couple things." "Be more specific." "I removed everything having to do with Gamma energy from the universe." Mig sighed, leaning back in his seat. "That means no more Gamma, no more you...and no more me. Not as we know ourselves, at any rate." Terox noticed Mig's own limbs becoming translucent as well and let out a wry chuckle. "Sounds like a boring universe." Terox remarked. "Guess it's a good thing I won't be around for it." The two sat in silence for a moment. "Was all this really worth it for you, in the end?" Mig spoke up. "Couldn't say, if I'm being honest." Terox tsked. "This isn't exactly an optimal ending if you ask me, but...I'm not really sure what I would have wanted instead." Mig's only response was a small grunt of acknowledgment. The two of them went quiet again. "...Hey, Mig?" Terox broke the silence this time, noticing the sun starting to peek its way over the horizon. "What?" Mig asked. "Fuck you." Mig snorted. "Right back at ya." The sun continued its path into the sky, its light slowly creeping its way across the sleeping city. As it finally made its way over the horizon, its rays fell upon an empty bench on top of a hill, overlooking a world at peace. ---- The blackness surrounding Ubermensch and Attai suddenly seemed to invert, transforming into a glaring white. As their eyes adjusted, it became clear that they were simply in a snowy environment. Standing tall amid the white drifts were bombed-out buildings and streets, with the distant sound of gunfire ringing in the distance. The two new arrivals had been stripped back into their base forms, with Ubermensch in his armor and Attai in his Multitransference suit. "This is..." Ubermensch trailed off as he recognized the area. "This is the battle of Stalingrad! What did you do?!" Ubermensch tried to summon the Gewehrlogger, only to find that it wouldn't appear. He growled and lunged at Attai, who simply jumped out of the way and grabbed the UA module from one of his belt's storage slots, slamming it into his suit's primary slot. Ubermensch turned and began punching at Attai, only for every blow to be deflected by a thin force field running across his body. Attai spun around and kicked Ubermensch in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground. With Ubermensch temporarily downed, Attai bolted, swapping out the UA module for the OS module. "I just need to get there in time..." Attai muttered to himself, doing his best to jog through the thick snow while using the OS module to predict and dodge obstacles. "I've only got one shot at this." ---- Johann dove into a trench, scrambling to get out of the line of fire. The battle in the bombed-out city of Stalingrad was going poorly for the German army, as Soviet troops continued to march on the poorly-supplied and weary soldiers of the Wehrmacht. The march on USSR had gone on much longer than expected, and with the arrival of winter, the Soviet Union gained a clear advantage on their home turf. His breath turning to steam in the freezing temperatures, Johann desperately searched through his field uniform for ammunition. His only remaining weapon was the semi-automatic Gewehr 41, which required two stripper clips in order to reload; seeing as how he couldn't even find one clip at the moment, the situation seemed rather dire. Johann cursed and peeked his head out of the trench to assess the situation. German troops were being driven back by an advancing force of Soviet soldiers, as more and more of their rifles began to run out of ammunition. He noticed one soldier in particular who was trying to limp to some nearby debris for cover, his weapons fully expended. Johann turned his head and spotted a Soviet soldier taking aim at his injured comrade, who failed to notice this rather crucial detail. Without even thinking, Johann's body sprung into action as he leaped out of the trench and bolted for the limping soldier, knocking him out of the way right as the Soviet infantryman fired. Before the bullet could make contact, however, a man in a strange white suit jumped in front of Johann, taking the shot for him. "What the-" Johann stammered. "Where did you come from?!" "Not important!" Attai snapped. "Get the hell out of here!" "But-" "GO!" Attai roared, pointing in the opposite direction. Johann nodded and grabbed his injured comrade, helping him make his way to safety. The Soviet soldier tried to give chase, but Attai stepped in his way, taking two more bullets before he grabbed the infantryman's rifle and smashed him over the head with it, knocking him out cold. Attai groaned and began stumbling away, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he began to bleed out. Ubermensch made his way into the area just in time to see Attai fall over backward, melting the snow underneath him with the red liquid spilling out of his body. "What did you do?!" Ubermensch demanded, trudging through the snow over to him. "What kind of idiotic plan was this?!" "I took away your powers and teleported us back here while applying a Temporal Override." Attai wheezed. "The only timeline where the Reich rose to power was the one where Johann was disabled in the Battle of Stalingrad and got turned into you; I stopped that from happening." "Using your own body as a shield?!" "It doesn't really matter how I did it, all things considered." Attai began coughing up blood. "What are you talking about?!" Ubermensch hissed. "Transform and undo this before you bleed out, you idiot!" "Not happening." Attai chuckled wryly. "I planned ahead." "What is that supposed to mean?" Ubermensch hissed. "I took away my own powers too." Attai said. "Can't summon the CataloGun. Can't timewalk out of here. Basically, even if you somehow forced me to undo this, I couldn't." "You can't be serious!" Ubermensch snapped. "Your timeline won't exist anymore either! If you really did take away your own timewalking abilities, then you-" Ubermensch paused as he noticed Attai's body slowly beginning to fade. "...Son of a bitch." Ubermensch fell to his knees. "You must be insane." "Yeah, maybe." Attai coughed again, throwing up more blood this time. "Not...much...I can do about that...anymore." "Do you really think it was worth it to throw your life away for the Untermensch?!" Ubermensch tore off his helmet and glared down at Attai in anger with his own eyes. "I could have created the ultimate Aryan utopia, and you destroyed my chance at that for what? The scum of the multiverse?!" Attai gave no response. "You've experienced firsthand what foolishness lies in these worlds!" Ubermensch continued ranting. "I could have fixed all of it! Why are you so determined to preserve these people's idiotic stories?!" No response. Ubermensch growled and grabbed Attai by the collar, lifting his head off the ground. "Answer me, damn it!" Ubermensch shouted. "Why would you-" Ubermensch paused as he noticed that Attai was no longer breathing. He slowly put him down and stared blankly into the distance. "...And here I am, yelling at a dead man." Ubermensch mumbled to himself. "What the hell am I doing?" After a few moments, Ubermensch quietly picked up his helmet and brushed the snow off of it, placing it back on his head. He took one last glance at Attai's fading body and began to walk away without looking back. "I...am a soldier." Ubermensch muttered. "If at the end of it all, I am to die...then at the very least, I can do that with dignity." Ubermensch continued walking upright and steadfast, his intimidating silhouette merging with the fog as he slowly faded away. In that one moment, all was still. ---- Millennia punched a Nazi across the face and threw his unconscious body at an approaching regiment, knocking them down like bowling pins. "Hey, this is kinda fun!" Millennia chuckled to herself. "Oh, there's really nothing in this world like cartoonish violence, is there?" She moved to punch another soldier, only to find her fist phasing through his head. Taking a moment to balance herself, she looked around and noticed the entirety of the Unendlich Reich's forces fading from existence, while all of Attai's summons began to dissipate. The city around her started to twist and warp, slowly transforming itself from a damaged, dystopian battlefield to a modern city with bustling crowds. Suddenly left standing in the middle of a sidewalk as passersby gave her odd looks, she blinked a couple of times before she realized what was going on. "Holy shit, he did it!" Millennia exclaimed. "I don't know how, but he somehow slapped the whole goddamn Reich out of existence!" Millennia pumped her fist in the air, drawing more weird looks, not that she seemed to notice. "Finally, I don't have to worry about those guys screwing up my investments anymore." Millennia breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I should find Attai and give him a pat on the back for that, at least. No more Reich, no more Ubermensch, and no more..." Millennia paused as she realized she wasn't able to feel Attai's temporal signature. Her face fell as she figured out the implications of this. "...No more Attai." She stared silently into the distance for a moment before teleporting away, leaving behind the universe that she had once inadvertently damaged for good. ---- Darkness. Nothingness. The void. Someone tapping on the back of his head. Wait- Attai's eyes shot open and he bolted to his feet, finding himself standing in a dark void absent of anything except for himself and The Jester, who had been tapping him with his cane. He blinked a few times and looked himself over, noticing that his bullet holes were gone. "The hell is going on here?" Attai demanded. "Why am I still alive? Screw that, why do I still exist?!" "Well, you don't, really." The Jester said. "You're in The Void right now." "The what?" "The Void; the pocket dimension that I'm the physical manifestation of, remember?" The Jester said. "It's only your mind that's here. Your body is long gone." "Okay then, why is my mind here?" Attai raised an eyebrow. "Anyone who knows anything about Void Energy can tell you that souls infused with it return to The Void upon death, regardless of erasure circumstances." The Jester explained. "You were hit with quite the dose of Void Energy when you used that card I gave you, if I recall correctly." "Wait a second." Attai pinched the bridge of his nose. "If that's true, shouldn't Terox be here since Mig killed him?" "Miguel and Terox's souls are far too intertwined with their Gamma Energy for that to happen, I'm afraid." The Jester shook his head. "Whatever happened to it is what happened to them." "Noted." Attai replied. "So...what now?" "Well, most of the people that end up here are Omnitrix users, so normally I'd just tell you to wait until your device times out so you can get back to a working body, but with you..." The Jester shrugged. "There's nothing to go back to, I'm sure you're aware." "So basically what you're saying is that I'm screwed." Attai grunted. "Not necessarily." The Jester mused. "What's that supposed to mean?" Attai raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I just think I know someone who might be able to help." ---- Attai stepped out of a large walk-in closet feeling a bit disoriented. He experimentally clenched his fists in and out a few times before doing a few stretches to try and familiarize himself with his new body. "So, how does it feel?" Divara stood nearby, tilting her head. "I've never created a human before, but I think I got everything right." "Yeah, it feels great, actually." Attai cracked his neck. "Bit weird using a whole new body instead of just a transformed version of the old one, but I'll get used to it. I'm surprised you got it done this fast." "Well, making a human body with Timewalker powers is a bit easier than making an eldritch entity's body with...all of them." Divara shrugged. "What do you think of the outfit? I based it off that suit you were wearing, but I'm no fashion designer, so I can't say if it evokes the same...energy, I guess? I don't know what term to use here." "Not sure." Attai said. "You have a mirror or something?" Divara snapped her fingers, creating a standing mirror next to Attai. Looking over his reflection, he noted that he wore a black suit coat with long coattails over a white business shirt. His pants were the same color as his coat, with a dark gray belt wrapped around his waist and fastened with a belt buckle resembling an Omnitrix dial. Most notable, however, were the changes to his face. "My eyes..." Attai tapped on the sides of his head, confirming a lack of glasses while looking at his eyes. "They're green!" "Are they not supposed to be?" Divara asked. "I could have sworn they were green when I met you." "When you-" Attai paused and looked over his outfit again. "That's right, I was using Gesmatkunstwerk form. That explains all the black." Attai looked over at a hairbrush on a nearby desk and raised a hand towards it. The brush began floating in the air, prompting an impressed smirk from him. "You really did base this body off Gesamtkunstwerk." "Is that a problem?" Divara said. "I can change it if you want." "No, this is perfect." Attai shook his head, putting down the brush. "I mean, I won't be able to use the Hybrider belt anymore, but I don't really think I'll need it." "See, what did I tell you?" The Jester said, teleporting into the room. "And you thought this might be a bad idea." "Well, she was the one who fucked up this whole Earth the first go around." Attai huffed. "Yeah, and I'm trying to make up for that." Divara sighed. "Not to mention that you did kick the universe out of Quantum Flux, so I kind of owed you one." "Fair enough." Attai sniffed. "On another note, why are we in a mansion?" Attai gestured out the room's window, specifically pointing out the courtyard a few floors below. "Well, I figured as long as I'm living on Earth, I should put together a nice little place to stay while I'm here." Divara explained. "I...might have gone overboard." "You think?" Attai glanced at a pair of swans swimming down a decorative river outside. "Nonsense!" The Jester declared. "There's no such thing as going too far to reach an aesthetic!" "This coming from the guy dressed like a creamsicle pimp." "Exactly!" The Jester laughed. "Um, all that aside..." Divara coughed. "Could I ask you for a favor?" "What kind of favor?" Attai raised an eyebrow. "You know Millennia, right?" "Right..." "Next time you see her, could you give her this?" Divara pulled a sealed envelope out of one of her coat pockets and handed it to Attai. "I don't know where to find her, but there are...a few things I want to say." "I can't promise you a speedy delivery, but sure." Attai placed the envelope in one of his own coat pockets. "I probably need to ask her about getting a new CataloGun, actually..." "Thank you." Divara nodded. "I appreciate it." "Well, thank you for the new body." Attai dusted off his hands. "Now, everybody most likely thinks I'm dead, so I should probably get going and clear that up real quick." "A sound idea, good fellow." The Jester tipped his hat. "But do you know how to get to the Cosmic Archives without a Chrono-Navigator?" "It's my home." Attai replied. "I damn well better." ---- Attai Zehn, a man with no past. Once a man with no memory, now one with no history. With the means of his creation wiped from reality, he lives an impossible existence, traveling between worlds and inhabiting an Archive located outside of time. Though his past may be gone, his present is alive, and his future is still in the making. ---- ---- Attai stepped into a new universe just in time to see some version of Lodestar being flung past him into a tree by a massive laser. He took a quick glance at his surroundings, finding himself on a college campus currently being besieged by a giant robot. Lodestar reverted in a green flash to someone who looked suspiciously like Ben Tennyson. "Strange." Attai sniffed. "Didn't think Tennyson was smart enough to get into college." Noticing the robot starting to charge up another laser, Attai summoned a card and a new black and white CataloGun, proceeding to run the card through the side slot. He pulled the trigger, summoning a version of Armodrillo in the middle of a punch that ended up being driven into the robot, sending it crashing over backward as Armodrillo disappeared. Having bought himself at least a few moments, Attai walked casually over to the guy who looked suspiciously like Ben Tennyson, who was still rubbing his head under the tree. "Hey Tennyson, you need some help with this?" Attai tsked. "What?" The guy who looked suspiciously like Ben Tennyson looked up. "My name's not 'Tennyson', it's Ethan. Ethan Wellington." "Sure it is." Attai gave him an unconvinced look. "Geez...who are you, anyway?" Ethan got up and dusted himself off, mildly annoyed. "What are you doing here?" "The name's Attai Zehn." Attai replied. "I'm here to do my job." Major Events *Mig defeats Terox and recreates his universe, giving up his own life in the process. *Attai erases the Unendlich Reich from its home timeline, wiping his own body from existence. *Attai is given a new body entirely his own. Characters Protagonists *Attai Zehn *Miguel Rivers Neutral *Millennia Antagonists *Ubermensch *Terox Forms Used By Attai *Gesamtkunstwerk **Literally Everything (Summons) **Gesamtkaiser By Mig *Living Laser *Terminus By Ubermensch *Anti-Life Entity Gallery Gesamtkaiser.png|Attai Zehn (Gesamtkaiser Form) Living Laser PD.png|Living Laser Terminus.png|Terminus SeleneAzureHybrider.png|Selene Azure (Chroma Hybrider) 411 Cross Bullet.png|411 Cross Bullet Dullacannon.png|Dullacannon Daitenryu.png|Daitenryu Teresa Challice.png|Teresa Challice F3ReVise.png|F3 RollbackRe.png|Rollback|link=Rollback Grecarden.png|Grecarden|link=Grecarden Rainbow Connection.png|Rainbow Connection|link=Rainbow Connection Attai Zehn Final.png|Attai Zehn (New Body) CataloGunZwei.png|CataloGun Zwei EthanHorizonsPD.png|Ethan Wellington PDEpFinal Scene.png|Promo Art Trivia *This episode's title translates to "From Zehn/Ten to the Future". This can be read as either "From Ten of the wiki to the Future the wiki" or "message From Attai Zehn to the Future general".